


A little bit of history repeating

by HeyKiwiBanana



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:42:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21876814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeyKiwiBanana/pseuds/HeyKiwiBanana
Summary: First Jordan and now Beth; why does it seem like Everton away is cursed?
Relationships: Daniëlle van de Donk/Beth Mead
Comments: 2
Kudos: 85





	A little bit of history repeating

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! This isn't a new story, it's just a oneshot about the Everton game and what happened to Beth (nothing graphic, I promise) I wrote this in a couple of hours so hope it's okay. :)

_“The fourth official has indicated there will be a minimum of eight minutes additional time.”_

The announcement served as a reminder of what had caused the long stoppage time and the nausea Daan had managed to suppress was quickly rising again.

Of course she was the ultimate professional and always tried to give 100% in every game but since Beth had been stretchered off, her concentration had dipped and she was struggling to focus on the game – half time couldn’t come soon enough.

The last time they played at this ground they had experienced one of the worst moments of not only their season but perhaps in the history of the current squad, when Jordan suffered a serious ACL injury which had kept her out for almost a year and ultimately ruined her World Cup dreams.

Nobody hated this ground more than Jordan (Leah possibly came a close second for obvious reasons and now Daan and Beth had been added to the list too) and like the rest of the players, she hadn’t been looking forward to the game.

And now that Beth had also become a victim of injury, they were beginning to think the Everton away fixture was cursed. Jordan would never admit it but she was a little bit relieved to be amongst the substitutes.

The ref blew the whistle and both teams trudged off the pitch.

Lia was the closest teammate to Daan and she wrapped a comforting arm around her shoulder as they walked toward the dressing room. Lia also knew what it was like to experience an injured partner and she was well aware of the emotions Daan was going through.

One by one the team congregated in the changing room where Aaron D’Antino, Joe’s assistant, was waiting and they all expressed their surprise at being joined by someone unexpected - Beth.

“Alright mate?” Leah checked and waited in line for her turn for a hug. “You had us worried.”

Beth was about to answer but her attention immediately switched to Daan, who had just entered the room.

Daan wasn’t sure if she wanted to laugh in relief that her girlfriend hadn’t been taken to hospital or cry at the sight of her sat on the treatment table with her right leg encased in a medical boot.

She crossed the room and tenderly cupped Beth’s face in her hands before she kissed her squarely on the lips. She pecked her lips a couple more times and rested their foreheads together.

The team gave them some privacy and busied themselves with replenishments while Aaron consulted the medical team before he gave his team talk.

“I was so fucking scared,” Daan whispered with her eyes closed.

“Me too but I’m okay,” Beth reassured her girlfriend and soothingly rubbed her hands along her upper arms. “I’m a tough ol’ bird, you know that. Plus these painkillers are _sick_.”

Daan laughed through the tears gathering in her eyes and wrapped her arms around Beth’s shoulders in a tight hug, mindful of the clunky boot and crutches. She refused to leave Beth’s side and held her hand as Aaron explained the amended tactics and instructions.

“Alright, c’mon, let’s get that win!” Aaron roared and the team joined in. He ushered them out of the changing room and turned to look at Daan. “You too DvD, c’mon let’s go.”

“You’d better go.” Beth squeezed Daan’s hand in encouragement and the brunette repeated the action. “Score a goal for me babe, yeah?”

“I’ll try,” Daan promised. “I love you,” she whispered in her ear and pressed a kiss to Beth’s forehead.

“I love you too,” Beth echoed and with a final kiss, Daan left the room in a better mood than when she had entered.

Jordan hung back to walk to the bench with Beth and she watched as the physio helped her off the table. The pain was clearly etched on her friends face and Jordan wondered if she was downplaying it for Daan’s sake.

“What?”

“Did you just lie to your girlfriend?” Jordan eyed Beth in suspicion and the younger blonde sighed.

“I hope not.”

******

The game ended in a 1-3 win for the gunners and although it probably wasn’t their best performance they were pleased with the result, given the circumstances.

After the team talk, Beth hobbled over to the supporters to talk her family, friends and other familiar faces who had made the trip. Daan was never more than two steps behind her and followed her girlfriend wherever she went. 

As they travelled back to Meadow Park, Arsenal’s mood was different to their usual rambunctious and silly standards and was noticeably subdued.

There was music playing through the speakers but the volume was just about audible and a few players sang along but it was nowhere near the usual loud, chaotic level. Some opted to chat amongst themselves while others were happy to play card games or simply chill out and rest.

The driver slowed down as he manoeuvred the coach into the car park and Daan gently nudged her girlfriend awake. Beth didn’t normally sleep on the coach but had been given another dose of strong painkillers, which had knocked her out.

“We’re here.”

“Nooo,” she whined. She snuggled back down against Daan’s shoulder and linked their arms together to stop her from moving.

The coach came to a stop and everyone gathered their things and piled off. The team shared warm hugs with one another before they went their separate ways.

“Will you be alright gal?” Lisa asked Daan as they walked to their cars.

“Yeah.”

“You sure?” Lisa checked and Daan nodded.

“Just a bit nervous to drive her car,” she joked and watched as Viv helped an unsteady Beth into the passenger seat.

Beth had insisted on driving that morning as she wanted to show off her new car. Luckily, she had also added Daan to her insurance policy ‘just in case’ and Daan was grateful that she had.

“Give us a call if you need anything, alright, I mean it,” Lisa said - her tone told Daan she would not take no for an answer.

“I will, thank you.”

“Love ya meisje,” Lisa said and bopped Daan on the nose before she hugged her tight. 

“Love ya meisje,” Daan repeated. She hugged Viv before she got in the driver’s seat and started the short journey home.

******

Daan helped Beth through the front door and dropped their kitbags next to the coat rack by the stairs.

“Where are you going?” Daan asked when she heard the clunking sound of Beth’s crutches get further away.

“I need a coffee.”

“I’ll make it, go and sit down.”

“Oooh, I like it when you boss me about,” Beth joked and raised an eyebrow. She inelegantly changed direction and headed to the living room. However sitting down proved to be more of a challenge than she had anticipated and she struggled to get comfortable.

Daan returned a couple of minutes later with two steaming mugs of coffee and smiled in affection at Beth’s awkward looking position.

“Comfy?” She asked and Beth shook her head ‘no’. She put the mugs on the side table and carefully squeezed in behind her girlfriend. She pulled her girlfriend to lie back against her chest and bracketed her hips with her raised knees. “Better?”

“Mmm.” Beth sighed. She carefully stretched her legs out and winced. “Will you come with me when I have my scan?” She asked in a small voice; she was brave but she still wanted her girlfriend there.

“Of course,” Daan said - as if she’d be anywhere else.

“I dunno if they’ll let you stay though.”

“Pfft, I’d like to see them try and stop me!”

“Me too – I don’t fancy their chances!” Beth laughed before the topic became more serious.

“Do you...think it’s broken or....damaged ligaments – what did they tell you?”

“They couldn’t really tell exactly ‘cause it’s quite swollen but I don’t think it’s broken. The bruise is fucking huge though!”

“I don’t want another day like today ever again,” Daan said in a quiet voice. She pressed their cheeks together and played with Beth’s fingers.

“Me either but at least I’ve got a couple of weapons now so the next time they try and kick the shit out of me, I’ll be ready for ‘em,” she joked and nodded towards her crutches. “The list is getting longer.”

“Don’t worry; I can remember all of their names and numbers.”

“I’m sure you can.” Beth chuckled as she thought about Daan fighting all the players who had fouled her while the ‘Kill Bill’ sirens played in the background.

“What?”

“Nothing,” Beth said and yawned. She snuggled back against Daan’s chest and closed her eyes.

Daan suddenly remembered that she had promised Beth’s mum she would message her when they got home and she reached for her phone. She opened up her camera and snapped a quick selfie of the two of them without Beth knowing. She sent the photo to June with the word ‘home’ as well as a few hearts before she tightened her embrace and snuggled in deeper.

THE END


End file.
